We were never meant to be together
by BajaSt
Summary: A fic about Mione and Draco, based on Tom Felton's songs. Happening in Hogwarts, year 7 and after that.
1. Chapter 1

**So, this is my first fanfic about them. But I think they are really cute together. I got an idea few days ago. ****Maybe some of you guys new, that Tom Felton, who's an actor of Draco, is also a singer.**

**So this is going to be a story, based on his songs. English is not my first language, so please be tolerant with all my mistakes. Thanks for reading and please review. :D**

**Everything is happening after the War, with absolute ignoring of epilogue. First in seventh year in Hogwarts and then in long future.**

**Nothing is mine, the Harry Potter characters are JK Rowling's, and if they would be mine...they would be in HP together! All the songs are Tom Felton's.**

_Chapter 1_

It was 10 am, the last day before the end of Christmas break. Draco was during it at Malfoy Manor. Alone. After the War, his father had to go to Azkaban and his mum died.

He was lonely, a lot. He also had to let off all the house elves, so he was completely alone. He was sitting on his bed and was lost in thoughts. He was thinking about everything. About the War, the consequences from it, about his parents. About her. About the girl he loved. He didn't understand it. He never really understood love.

After the War, it was even worse. He lost his family, his friends, which never were the real ones, but they were just giving him that feeling. She was there. She was alive and well. However, their relationship was worse. It was forgotten or it almost wasn't there. And how he could tell her about his feelings?

He was pure blood and she was a mudblood. She was from Gryffindor, he was from Slytherin.

She was Potter's best friend and dating that stupid guy. Weasel. Another thing that Draco didn't understand was why she was dating Ronald Weasly. There were no reasons for it. She might be a mudblood but still, so clever, good looking. He sighed. It was that loud, that he almost got afraid of it.

_Tom Felton: In my arms_

_I won't forget the first time,_

_I saw you looking at me._

_Cause your curves were so fine,_

_You just had to be mine._

_And I will hold you in my arms,_

'_Til the end of time._

_And I will work it out in my mind,_

_How I got by without you in my life._

He was sitting like that until he fell into light sleep, without a dream or a nightmare.

He woke up at 1 in the afternoon in really strange mood. When he was in that mood he was doing one thing, no one ever knows that. He always really liked music. He could play piano, guitar, drums. He took the guitar and went outside. Not far from Malfoy Manor, there was a little hill, Draco always liked going there. He sat there with the guitar.

_Tom Felton: Time well spent_

_And I was woken by thought in my head._

"_Time to see the world and get up out of this bed."_

_With feet to walk with and a little time to kill. _

_I grab my guitar so I can go and chill,_

_out on Box Hill, cotch I will, _

_won't stop til I fall asleep._

_I'll take my time and relax in the sun._

_Because I heard time flies when you're having fun._

_And I've no idea, _

_Where that day gone went._

_Yet__ I know it's time well spent._

_And I've idea,_

_Where that day gone went._

_Yet__ I know that it's time well spent._

He was sitting there whole day. Time was really going fast. It was late evening, when he got back to Malfoy Manor. He picked up all his things to school. His books, clothes. He didn't go to sleep that night. He was sitting next to the window all the time.

At 10:45 he disappeared to King's Cross. The train was already standing there. The platform was already full of people. He didn't want to see anybody or talk to anybody, even if there was somebody like that. He got on the train and tried to find an empty compartment.

While he was going through the train, he could feel on himself the looks of everybody. He thought that after almost 5 months, it would get better. But it was still the same. Suddenly, he thought that he found a free compartment. He opened the door and stopped. She was sitting there. He had to act normal, or not normal, but just like himself.

"Granger. Where is Potty and Weasel?" he asked. She looked at him. "If you didn't get it, they stayed at Hogwarts," she said almost angrily. "Alright. Mind if I sit here?" he asked. She shrugged her shoulders and didn't answer. So he sat down opposite of her. After a while she asked:

"So Malfoy. How was your Christmas?" He almost passed out, that she asked him. "You know. Normal. I was at Malfoy Manor, alone. It was really great," he said quietly. She raised her head. "I didn't know, that you were spending Christmas alone," she replied, quietly too. "There was no reason. Or you see any? A reason why should Hermione Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter, know, what is Draco Malfoy doing at Christmas?" he said angrily. "I believe that everybody can be friend with everybody, now." She whispered.

He didn't know what to answer. "I believe that the War changed everybody," she continued. He nodded. "I hope that there are more people, which are thinking this. Because, I changed myself. I know that I'm different. My mother's death changed me too," he said and then felt something, which he didn't feel for so long time. And he realized that there is something wet and warm at his eyes. He felt the tear running down his cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother's death," she said quietly. "You didn't know that? I thought that every witch and wizard knew that Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban and his wife, Narcissa Malfoy, is dead." Draco said then. And tears started to coming down his cheeks. He didn't want to cry in front of her, she would laugh at him, but he can't help himself. He, Draco Lucius Malfoy was crying in front of Hermione Jean Granger, the best friend of Harry Potter. He felt her hand on his shoulder and heard her voice saying: "Draco, don't cry. It's gotta be alright. Come here."

He didn't want to believe, that she hugged him. "Draco, Draco, please. Don't cry," she said quietly. He stopped in few minutes. "Hermione-," he started, but then somebody entered their compartment. It was Lavender.

"Oh. Hey, Hermione." She said, surprised and left quickly. "Mione, I'm sorry for this. I didn't want to," he said softly. "It's Ok, Draco," she said and hugged me again. I felt like I was in Heaven. She continued: "You called me by first name." I nodded. "Don't mind that?" I asked then. She shook her head.

"No, not at all. I did the same thing, anyway." Both of us smiled. Suddenly the train stopped. We were at Hogwarts. "So, see you. In the Great Hall and on classes, tomorrow." I said quickly. She nodded and with giving me one more hug, she left the compartment.

**I hope you like it! The next chapter will be update soon! Thanks for reading! XoXo, BajaSt**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this is chapter two. I hope you like it! :)**

Chapter 2

Draco

When I got to the Great Hall I saw her sitting on the one end of Gryffindor table, alone. I couldn't see Potter or Weasel anywhere. She smiled when she saw me and waved on me.

"Draco!" she called me. I went to her. "Do you want to sit with me, today?" she asked, pointing on the place next to her. "Only if you won't mind that," I said quickly. She smiled.

"Of course not. Come on." I sat next to her at the Gryffindor table. We could feel the looks of everybody else on us. Well, it was strange.

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were sitting next to each other and talking. "Everybody is staring," I said quietly. "Let them stare," she answered. I was in shock. "So, you don't mind sitting here with me, when is everybody staring at us and thinking, I don't know what?" I asked. She shook her head. "No! Because you are my friend," she said quietly.

I could hardly breathe. Hermione counted me as her friend. "Thank you," I whispered. "What for?" she asked. I took a long, deep breath. "For counting me as your friend. For listening me. For helping me. For being," I replied and smiled softly. She smiled at me back. We finished our meals and went out from the Great Hall. I escorted her to the entrance to her Common room.

We saw Potter and Weasley standing right in front of it. She said: "See you, tomorrow, Draco." I nodded. She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and went to my Dorm. I just could hear the Weasel's words: "Hermione, you were with him? Malfoy? And the hug and the kiss? What was that for?" I felt like the winner of everything. I was happy that her boyfriend was jealous on me. I learn to live with no expectations, so I was happy, that we were friends.

Hermione

After Draco left, Ronald was acting like sick. "Hermione, you were with him? Malfoy? And the hug and the kiss? What was that for?" he was shouting at me.

"Ronald! Calm down, okay? We are friends! What's wrong with that?" I shouted back. Everyone in the common room was staring. I didn't care. "You are asking me, what's wrong with that? He is Malfoy, Hermione! He is a Death Eater! And he is stupid! And I'm sorry, that I have to remind you that, but you have a boyfriend!" Ron was yelling at me.

"I know that! He is my friend, Ronald! He has changed, he is different! You are acting like ten years old!" I yelled at him back and wanted to go away. He raised his hand and slapped me across my face. I felt the pain and tears started to going from my eyes. I turned back and ran away from the common room. "Mione, Hermione, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean that, wait!" he called, but I didn't care. I ran out of the Common room and down the staircases to the ground floor. I sat to my favorite place, behind one statue and started to cry even more.

Draco

I was sitting in my bed in my dorm. I couldn't sleep. I had to think about her. I was so happy, that we were friends. It was kind of boring, to sit in my bed. Since I was a prefect, I could go anywhere I want to, at any time. So I got dressed back and went down the stair. I was just going up and down and then, stopped at ground floor. I was singing quietly, my own song.

And then, I heard that. Somebody was crying. Normally he didn't care about it, but today, it was different. He went after the cries. "Mione?" I asked. She raised her head. Her eyes were red and there was a large bruise across her face. I sat down next to her and hugged her tightly. She leaned her head against my chess and crying. "Mione, sweetheart! What happened? Where did you get this?" I asked her and caressed her face. She calmed down after few minutes. "Draco, Draco, don't leave me, please, stay with me. Don't leave me, don't be like him," she whispered.

I hugged her again and stroke her hair. "I will never leave, Mia. Never, ever. Who did this to you? Please, tell me that, darling," I answered.

She smiled softly. "Draco. It was he. Ronald. I said that you are my friend and he hit me. We shouted at each other and then I ran away," she said then. "God, I will kill him, I swear! How he could do this to you? How anybody could do anything to you!" I said and caressed her cheek again.

She smiled and put her hands to my hair. She leaned her face towards mine. Our lips met for a few seconds. "Mione, I love you," I whispered. "Draco," she said quietly and tears started running from her eyes again. "Draco, I love you too. But, I, I can't do this. I can't betray Ron. I already-," She raised her hand and for the first time I saw a ring on her finger.

My world felt down. Everything was ruined. She was marrying that fucking stupid-. I buried his face in his hands. And tears came to my eyes too. "Draco, I'm sorry, please, forgive me. Please. Forgive me, because I love you," she begged me. I didn't say a word and kissed her. She kissed me back.

"I love you, Draco Malfoy. So, so, so much," that was the only thing, she could say between the kisses. "I love you too, Mione. I don't want you to marry him. Please, do that for me," now I was begging her. I knelt in front of her. "Please, please. For me. I love you, Mia." Now she wasn't crying, she couldn't.

"Draco. Draco. I can't, I can't, I love you, but I promised to Ronald. I guess I love him too. I'm sorry, Draco. I'm sorry. Can we be friends, please?" she asked then. I looked on the ground and then raised my head. "Okay. If nothing else," I replied. "Last kiss?" she asked me. I nodded and kissed her. I gave everything into it. After few minutes, I leaned away. "I love you, Mia." I said and walked away.

**I hope you like it. Review, please! Thank you soooo much. XoXo BajaSt**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So, here is chapter 3! I'm sorry it took me so long and it's shorter then the other ones! Sorry.. :( **

**I want to say a huge THANK YOU to everybody who made this a favourite story or gave it to story alert! THANKS!**

**I hope you will like it! Read and REVIEW, please!**

Chapter 3

Since she kind of refused me, we were still close. We were friends. Friends with benefits. And it seemed like it will be same. I never told her, that I loved her again or kissed her again. That didn't mean that I don't love her anymore. Actually, it was even worse. I loved her still so much.

Weasley was still watching me, like I got pestilence. Me and Mia, we were acting normal to each other, or not normal. Not the same way as before. The last day at Hogwarts was like hell.

When we were sitting on the train, back to London, I felt like I'm going to die, or worse, like she is going to die. I felt like never seeing her again. I wanted to go to sleep and woke up from this nightmare. It wasn't a nightmare anymore, when the door of my room opened and she came in. She jumped into my arms. I hold her and she was crying for few minutes.

"I will miss you, Mione," I said quietly, but few seconds ago I would rather slapped myself. The tears got into her eyes again. "Draco. Draco!" she whispered. "Yes, honey?" She buried her face in my chest. "I don't want to go. I don't want to be with him. I might love him a little, but that was. He is not my future, you are, and I can feel it, with my heart!" she wasn't whispering anymore, she was screaming that in my face. I did the only thing I could think about at that moment.

I kissed her softly on her sweet lips. She returned the kiss and finally I was the one that pulled away, gasping for breath. "I love you, Mia, I love you." That was all I could say. She hugged me again and gave me one more kiss. "Draco. I want to be with you. I don't want to go back. But something is telling me that I have to. That I must go. That I can't stay. I don't know why. I just have to. I'm sorry. So sorry," she whispered and her voice sounded broken. I couldn't say a word. I felt like she was refusing me again. Actually, was she? Yes, she refused me again.

I just felt how the train stopped. We were back at London. This was the end; I didn't expect it so early. She gave me last look, last: I love you, she leaned her lips towards mine for last time and then, I was standing there alone.

And that strange feeling came again. That girl, Hermione Granger, made me cry again.

I dissaparated from the train straight to Malfoy Manor. I started to hate this place. I started to hate every place in the world, where she wasn't. I started to hate the world around me. I started to hate everyone, except her. I started to hate myself.

Hours were going; days were going, even weeks! But time...time was going so slow.

_Tom Felton: Time isn't healing_

_Tick tock, goes the clock._

_Time is going so slow,_

_And I'm supposed to be fast asleep,_

_Like a couple hours ago._

_So I, I need to exercise _

_The right I've got to rest these eyes._

_And I- I need to let her go._

_Would it have worked? I guess I'll never know._

_Cause time isn't healing,_

_I'm getting sick of staring at my ceiling_

_And I- I can't help the way I feel about you._

Time wasn't healing, that was the point. And I felt like it will never heal those wounds, which it made on me. I felt different. I felt broken. I felt uncompleted. And I will feel like this always, without her.

**That's it! Thank you so much for reading! But please, can somebody review? :D XoXo BajaSt**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I'm back! Thanks to everybody who add my story to alert or favorites! **

**That really means a lot for me! I hope you will like this chapter and please, please, pretty please, REVIEW!**

_Chapter 4_

Hermione

_2 months later_

After that, time was going fast for me. Ronald was acting like some stupid love sick puppy, first.

I was acting straightly opposite. My love for him wasn't there anymore. If it was, it was platonic. He was my friend, but the love, for Draco, it never left and it was strong.

Today was the first September, my wedding day. And there were just few more minutes left, before I will go and become Mrs. Weasley. I hated the name. I asked Ronald, if I could leave mine. Of course he said no. Anyway, what I expected.

I always dreamed of my wedding day as about something great. Because it should be something great. Maybe the best day of my life. Well, at my situation, it was so far from not so bad, more far from good and great was as far as possible. I felt so young, so small, and so vulnerable. And what was worst, I didn't feel happy and complete. I knew that something was missing. I was missing something, or somebody. I knew who, but I wanted to forget. To move on.

I was trying so hard, but it felt like it was impossible. I was trying my best to don't compare Ronald and...Draco. It took me 2 months to stop doing this. But finally, I was not doing it anymore.

"Do you, Ronald Bilius Weasley, taking this woman, Hermione Jean Granger as your wife? In sadness and happiness until the death will tear you apart," the vicar asked. "I do," said Ronald loudly. "And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, taking this Ronald Bilius Weasley as your husband? In sadness and happiness, until the death will tear you apart," the vicar asked me. First, all of the doubts came on my mind. Do I really want him? Do I really want to spend a rest of my life with him? And do I want to have children with him? AND: DO I REALLY LOVE HIM? Suddenly, I heard myself saying out loud: "I, I do." And that was it. I didn't know why I said that. I don't want to be his wife, do I?

_7 months later_

Today was another normal day of my new life, a few months after our wedding. I was working at the Ministry now, my husband wasn't working. He never did anything. I had to work, doing everything around the house and pay the bills.

Today, when I came from work, I sat on the chair in the kitchen. Ronald came into the room and grabbed my hand. "Where were you, little bitch?" he shouted at me. I could smell the alcohol from his breath. "At work, Ronald! Because if you didn't get it, I'm the one here, working." I said angrily. He slapped me across my face, two times. I started crying. He hit me few more times and then raised his wand.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted. I started screaming, the pain was unbelievable. I wanted to run away, that was not the Ron I knew, the Ron I loved.

After few hours, I was lying on the bed. Naked, with tears. I could feel the pain in my whole body. I went to the bathroom and saw myself in the mirror. There was a large bruise across my breasts and another one across my back, the other ones, were just small ones.

This was happening few months. I wasn't surprised I almost got use to it. Every time I came from work, it was the same. Later, when I was thinking about it, I didn't know why I never told anybody.

I didn't know what to do. But after one really terrible night, I got an idea. I took a few things and went to our fire place. I took our letax powder. "Where do you think you are going?" I heard Ronald behind me.

I tried to be strong. "That's not your business. I can go anywhere I want to." He smiled. "No, you can't, you are my wife. You are staying right here, because I want you to stay here." he said.

I smiled back. "No, I'm not. I'm leaving, now," with this words I threw the powder into the fireplace and said really silently:

"Malfoy Manor!" He couldn't hear me, I was safe. I went out of the fireplace at my destination and saw him sitting right there.

"Draco!" I screamed and ran into his arms. "Hermione! What are you doing here?"

Draco

I was amazed, when I saw her. Her, Hermione Granger running out of my fire place. Crying and screaming like out of mind. She hugged me tightly. I started thinking. What did she want? I didn't care of anything now. I just sat down with her on my lap and comforting her. She was sobbing into my chest. God, I still loved her so much.

**So...That's it! I hope you all like it! I don't know if I will be able to update next chapter before Christmas, but I hope so. Thanks for reading and really, can somebody review!, please! :D**

**I'm not going to continue without few reviews... *joke* I'm going to continue anyway, you know... :D **


End file.
